the two loves
by Fern777
Summary: Starfire and Robin have been going out for a month now. But will their relationship be destroyed when Starfire's love from Tasmerania comes to earth and is planning to take her back?
1. starting off the day

"do we have any idea who that was?" Beast boy asked the other titans. The titans were discussing the mystery man who stole Robin's Red X costume.

"No. But I have a feeling that he'll be back. Remember, he can't fully activate the suit without this belt," Robin told Beast Boy, holding the belt in his hand. "but that's isn't important to me right now. what i want to know is what does he want with it?"

"Maybe he had an encounter with Slade and now is Slade's new apprentice." Starfire said.

"No I don't Think so. Slade would have a more cleaver plan to bring us down." said Robin. All of the sudden the titans alarm went off.

"Guys, a robbery been spotted downtown!" Cyborg said.

In just a few minutes, the titans were on the road. Cyborg was in his car, along with raven and BB, Starfire was flying and Robin was on his motercycle.

Robin got to the scene of the crime before the other titans. He reconized the robber as Gizmo, a top student at Hive academy and one of the best mechanics Robin has ever seen. If Robin and Gizmo weren't on opposite sides, Robin would get pointers from him. Gizmo was on his spider-like machine and was holding bags full of money.

'See ya, snott grubbers!!" Gizmo yelled to the people down below. His spider-like machine had now turned into a jet pack. Cyborg and the other titans had just arrived.

'I've got him!" Yelled Raven as she reached her hands out and a black circle appeared around Gizmo's jet pack.

"Let go of me you witch!!" Gizmo yelled back.He threw a grenade down to the ground. In less then a second, the grenade blew up and sent Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg fling back. Starfire moved out of the way. She flew up and shot a beam from her eyes. it hit Gizmo's jet pack and he started falling through the air.

"AHHH! YOU FLUBBER GASTING SNOT MUNCHER!" he yelled. He pulled a string and out came a parachute from his pack. As he slowly fell through the air, Robin got off his bike and got ready to catch gizmo.

"I got you." Robin said to Gizmo catching him.

"Put me down you stinking flubber gast-!" Gizmo yelled but was interupted by Raven twisting his parachute around his mouth so he couldent talk.


	2. breakout

In about 5 minutes, the police had Gizmo in custody. And the Titans had once again done a good deed.

"Alright we got the bad guy now can we go home?" Beast boy said. For some reason he was in a hurry. He got into the front seat of Cyborg's car and started honking the horn. Raven was now walking to the car looking more angry than she usually did.

"What's up with Beast boy ?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"And why does Raven look so mad?" Starfire asked as well.

"Before we left the titans tower, me, Raven and Beast boy were trying to find a way to bring Terra back. Looks like Raven is really close to finding a way. But I don't know why she's so mad bout it." Cyborg answered. "well i'll meet you up at the tower." he told Starfire and Robin walking to the car. once again the horn was gong off.

"wall see you at home," Robin told Starfire.

When they got home, beast boy went running through the hallways and into a science room. Raven floating behind him.

"I need to go make sure they don't kill each other." Cyborg said to them and went after them.

"wanna go grab a pizza?" Robin asked Starfire.

"I would love to," Starfire said.

Robin and Starfire met each other at the pizza place.

"I would like a pizza with peanut butter, strawberries and chocolate please," Starfire told the lady who took their order.

"Anything else?" The lady asked.

"uhh i'll have a pepperoni pizza," Robin told her. Just whenhe said that, a jail cell broke open and who else but Gizmo and his two teamates(AUTHER'S NOTE-sorry i would put their names but i don't remember ).

"He already broke lose?" Robin said, as Starfire flew towards the students, Robin called the titans.

"Guys, their's trouble. Gizmo and his gang broke lose." Robin told Cyborg. Behind Cyborg, Robin saw something blow up.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOTTO MIX THOSE TWO!!!!" Raven yelled at Beast boy He then saw things and potions flying through the air. then he heard a cat-like scream (Guessing that was Beast boy).

"we'll be there," Cyborg told him ducking as something went flying at him. The screen when statiky. Robin put the transmiter into his pocket. Robin then jumped off the building and went after them.

AUTHER'S NOTE

thank you for writing me saying you likesd my story. sorry if the first and second chapter might be a little boring but i promise the action is coming up!!!


	3. raven's secret

chapter 3: Raven's secret

"Ha Ya!!!" Robin yelled trying to kick Mammoth in the face but Mammoth grabbed Robin's leg before it hit him and swung Robin around.

"Ahh!" Robin yelled. Mammoth threw him but luckly Robin Regained his balance and landed on his two feet.Robin then got his pole/stick out and tried to hit Mammoth but once again, Mammoth grabbed Robin's stick/pole before it hit him. Robin did a low kick at mammoth's ankels and sent mammoth falling to the ground. after that, Robin didn't even have a chance to breathe. One of Jinx's' purple waves hit him and sent him flying back.

"Ughhh!" Robin Grunted as he fell to the ground.

"You're pitiful," she said and then ran off towards Starfire and Gizmo as they were fighting.

Gizmo did his multiply attack.

"That is not going to work on me!" Starfire yelled and shot a beam at all of the Gizmo. The real Gizmo went fallin to the ground.

"No! That's not supposed to happen!" he yelled. As he fell to the ground, Starfire had Jinx's' foot go flying into her mouth.

"Take that!" Jinx yelled to Starfire right before she hit her.

"Guys, lets ditch this place. It's starting to stink!" Gizmo told his two teamates. they both grabbed onto Gizmo's feet and Gizmo's Jetpack sent them into the air. Robin and starfire layed on the ground helplessly, as the three Hive academy students flew off into the air.

Just then, Cyborgs car went screeching and stopped in front of the two titans.

"Are you guys okay?" Beast boy asked as Raven, him and Cyborg ran to Starfire and Robin to help them up. Cyborg got Robin up and Beast boy and Raven helped Starfire up.

"Well are you guys okay?" BB once again asked.

"I'm fine," Robin said in a mean way as he pushed Cyborg away. He then got on his bike and rode off.

When the rest of the titans got home, Starfire was not surprised to find Robin in his room.

"Robin, what happened today wasn't your fault." Starfire told him.

"I let the bad guys get away." he told her.

"We tried our best. We didn't stand a chance without the rest of our team." she said.

"We didn't stand a chance because i didn't do my be-" Robin said but was interupped by starfire's lips meeting his. In about two seconds, their lips unlocked.

Robin blushed.

"Is that how you do a "kiss"?" She asked. Robin was too spleechless to talk.

"Now come and eat a meal with your friends without bad guys ineruppting," she said and grabbed his hand. He blushed even more.

As soon as Cyborg and BB saw Robin and Starfire holding hands, they coulden't help but laughing. As they were laughing, they didn't notice Raven float away.

"May I go see Raven?" Starfire asked Robin.

"You don't have to ask." He told her. Just as soon as Cyborg heard that, they giggled even more.

Starfire went to go following Raven. As soon as Starfire lefted the room, Cyborg and Beast Boy bursted out laughing.

"SHUT UP!!!" Robin yelled. As soon as he yelled that Cyborg and BB shut up.

After a while, Starfire found out that Raven was going to the science room.

'Maybe she is finishing up on Terra's potion.' Starfire thought to herself. 'Yay! I've missed Terra!'

As soon as Raven went passed a corner, Starfire hid behind it and listened in.

"I have the potion ready but i don't want to tell Beast Boy because if I do, he'll make me bring HER back." Raven said to herself. "I hate her! She always gets all of Beast Boy's attention and even when she tried to kill us he didn't leave her side!"

Starfire gasped to what she was hearing. Did this mean that Raven had feelings for Beast Boy after all?

AUTHER'S NOTE

Once again thank you , everybody who wrote to me about chapter 2. and thank you person who told me Gizmo's teamates names. as you can see their names are in this chapter because of you.Fans, If this chapter wasn't juicy enough for you, i promise the next few ones are going to be even more intense!

P.S anyone who writes to me, if you want please write you whole e-mails in you letters to me so i can write you back. and also if you guys want to you can send me ideas you think i should put in my story and if i like them, i might just put them in! Once again thank you for writing to me and i promise you the next chapters will come in soon!


	4. titan 5

Chapter 4: Titan # 5

Starfire quickly left the scene before Raven was able to see her.

'What should I do?' she thought to herself. 'Should I tell Robin? If I do, he might tell Beast boy.' After a few minutes, she thought it over.

"Robin may I talk to you in private?" She asked as she arrived. Robin was chasing Beast boy around the room. Starfire noticed Cyborg was wrapped up in ropes. She guessed Robin had already caught him. Cyborg was triyng to get her atention by murmuring loudly.

"Uhh sure," He answered and walked to another room along with Starfire.

"What's up?" Robin asked her.

"I learned something about Raven." She told him. "Raven has the potion to bring Terra back but is not showing it because she has feelings for Beast Boy. She thinks Terra always has all of Beast boy's attention."

"Are You serious?!?" He asked.

"Yes but you cannot tell anyone that we know or else Raven will be angry with me." Starfire told him.

"I promise I won't but what do you mean when you say Raven has "feelings" for Beast boy?" Robin asked.

"She likes Beast Boy." Starfire told him.

"I would never guess. Raven? Raven dosen't have emotions." He said.

"What should we do?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe Beast Boy will find out on his own." He said.

It wasn't long before what Robin said became reality. The next day, Beast boy found the potion.

"Raven what's this?" Beast boy asked.

"The potion to bring Terra back." She answered.

"You're done with it?" Cyborg asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Beast boy asked.

"Guys, guys, i'm sure Raven has an explanation about this." Robin said to cover up for Raven.

"I uhhh," Raven said, trying to think up a lie. For a few seconds she was speechless but then she started talking again. "I finished it last night after uhh, everyone went to sleep." she said. Robin and Starfire knew the real reason why she didn't tell them.

"Well then, lets bring Terra back!" Beast Boy yelled in exitment. He ran, picked up the potion then spilled it into a container and pushed a lever next to the container. Lights started flashing and Terra's stone started glowing. A bright light was preventing the titans from being able to see what was happening. In a few seconds, the light was gone and standing there, looking as good as new was the person Beast Boy said was to be in love with , the person who once tryed to kill the titans and almost succeded, the person Raven despised so much. There was Terra.

AUTHER'S NOTE

well there's chapter 4. Thank you person who wrote to me, telling me to have Terra come back. Before I got your letter, I didn't know if i should of brang Terra back or not but after i read it, i decided to have her come back. I'm also thinking of writing a story from terra's point of view. It will probably be on fan fiction. net by December (if i decide to make it). And thank you eveyone who is reading my story! i hope you're liking it so far and once again a remindre, please write to me telling me any ideas you thought of and if i like it, i might put it in my story!


	5. double date

Chapter 5: Double Date

"Terra, is it really you?!?" Beast Boy asked exited.

"I guess so," Terra answered.

"Terra!" Starfire said and huged Terra, taking the breath out of her.

"Ugh, Starfire i'm glad to see you too but you're suffecating me!" She said. Starfire quickly let go then giggled.

"Welcome back, Terra," Robin said.

"Glad to be back," She said. "Hey Raven, how's it going?" Terra asked. Raven then looked away.

"Okay I guess things haven't changed between us."

"Forget about Raven." beast boy said. "Terra I can't believe you're back!" he said and heged her. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was doing. He then let go and started blushing.

"I'm glad to see all of you," Terra said. "And i'm sorry for what's happened in our past. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you guys. It was all Slade."

"Apology exepted." Starfire said.

"Yeah we forgive you and everything but when you were Slade's apprentence, did you find anything out about his plans or anything?" Robin asked.

"All I know is he has a new pet." Terra said. "He was gonna plan to have us both exterminate the titans. Luckly I came to my sences before he put his plans to action. The new apprentence didn't show his apperence. He wore a costume with a big red x on it.

"Uhh!" Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and even Raven gasped.

"what, what happened?" Terra asked.

"That man stole my Red X costume but coulden't fully activate it without the suit's belt." Robin told her. "We have the belt in custody and it is heavully guarded."

"I'm guessing Slade wants to do something with the belt. The belt is so powerfull, it can destroy Gothom City in one beam." Robin said.

"Wow, so the belt's important," Terra said.

"Yeah but I don't think Slade'll even get his hands on the belt. My system's guarding it and if my system can't do it, no system can." Cyborg told her.

"Before we descuss anything more," Stafire said. " Lets get Terra out of Slade's uniform." It was infact true that Terra was still in Slade's uniform. Not only was it the titan's enimies uniform but it was all torn up from the explosion back at Slade's base .

"Please," Terra told Starfire . Starfire and Terra walked off to Terra's room.

"Hey Raven, you alright?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm fine" she said. She then floated off.

"What's her problem?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe if you'd start remembering who you met first and who will always be on your side." Robin said then walked out of the room.

After Terra got her old teen titans uniform on, her and Starfire went downstairs to the living room meeting up with the rest of the titans exept for Raven. It was now 6:00p.m

"Robin, are you ready for our date?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Hey you guys are going on a date?" Terra asked. "We should make it a double date with me and Beast Boy." Beast Boy started blushing again.

"Sure thats fine with us," Robin said.

"Yeah you guys just leave me here alone on a Friday night with nothing to do," Cyborg said in a bored voice.

"Why don't you ask Raven for some company?" Starfire said.

"I'll just do that since Raven's into Video games and movies right?" Cyborg said sarcastic He said it in a sarcastic voice because they all knew Raven and Cyborg had almost nothing alike.

"Well you guys should go out too. Go have some fun," Terra said. Then the four titans walked out of the door .

'Huh, it's worth a try" Cyborg said to himself. and started walking up the stairs to Ravens room.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK was the sound of Raven's door as Cyborg knocked on it.

"Hey uhh Raven are you in the mood for a movie or something?" He asked. He felt domb talking to a door so he walked in. Raven wasn't there.

"Raven?" he he said even though he knew there woulden't be an answer.

AUTHER'S NOTE

hey guys. i kinda wrote this chapter in a rush because i can't leave my fans waiting, right? so sorry if some of the words aren't spelled correctly.Also people please another reminder, send ideas and you might be surpised to see them in the next chapters. Try to find out if you can find out what is gonna happen in the next chapter and if you guess it right, i'll put you in the story(only if you guys want). But please give educated guesses. Not something like they will all blow up at the endd like in sealab 2121.

if someone guesses it right, i will announce their screen names in my next auther's note so please write your whole screen names in your emails. and if any of you want to sends me mail directly to me instesd of through fan fiction . net, my sceen name is . thank you and people please be encouraged to write me. Do not be afraid i don't bite LOL. thanx!


	6. the theaters

Chapter 6:The theaters

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Beast Boy asked Robin, Terra and Starfire.

"how about a movie then dinner?" Robin asked.

"That would be nice." Starfire said.

All of the sudden, Robin's cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?" Robin said into the phone.

"Hey it's Cy. Did any of you see Raven leave because she's not here." Cyborg said.

"I didn't see her." Robin said. "Did you guys see Raven leave the house?" He asked the other three. they all shook their heads.

"That's just a little wierd. Raven dosen't normally go out alone." Cyborg said.

"Maybe she's in her normal world." Robin said. He ment Raven's transpoting mirror that takes her directly int her mind.

"Maybe. i'm gonna go check again." Cyborg said then hung up.

He made his way up the stairs to Raven's room. He opened Raven's room door and was surpised to see Raven back.

"Uhh, Raven, you're back." Cyborg said to her. "Where did you go?"

"I uhh left the house to get some fresh air. She told him.

"ohh." Cyborg said. "Hey. You and me are both stuck here on a Friday night. We should go out or something."

"Uhh....okay," Raven said.

They decided to go to the movies.

It took Cyborg about 10 minutes to get to drive to the movies.

"So uh, what do you wanna see?"Raven asked Cyborg.

"How bout' a horror movie?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure." Raven said.

They walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two for "The night of the living dead"" Cyborg said to the guy behind the counter.

"Okay that'll be, $15.00" The man said. Cyborg gave the guy $20.00 and got $5.00 back.

"Do you want any drinks or popcorn?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"No. I'll just wait here." She answered. As soon as Cyborg walked off, she started looking around. She then noticed people she reconized. And who else could it be than the rest of the titans. she noticed Terra and Beast boy were holding hands. As were Starfire and Robin but she didn't care about Robin and Star. Terra was holding a bag of popcorn. She threw a piece of popcorn into the air. Beast boy then turned into an ant eater, sucked the piece of popcorn into his trunk, shot it out, turned into an elephant, sucked it up through his trunk again, then turned back to normal and opened his mouth. There was the cookie.

'He used to do that for me to make me laugh.' She thought to herself. She thought about memories her and BB have had together. Though there weren't much, she cherished them. She Then thought of Terra taking away Beast Boy. To Raven, Terra was worse than Slade. She hated Terra. She knew Terra had a dark side before and tried to tell Beast Boy but he didn't listen. That was only one of the reasons why she hated Terra. But the biggest reason was because Terra made Raven dissapear to Beast boy.

The other titans yurned the corner leading to the actual movie theaters. BB, Terra, Star and Robin were watching the same movie Raven and Cy were.

Cy was now on his way back.

"Hey the movie's starting we should go." Cyborg told her.

"Huh? Ohh yeah." She said and started walking with Cyborg into the theaters. She coulden't let Cyborg see the other Titans. If he saw them, he would want to say hi to them and she coulden't stand face to face with BB and _her_. She wouldn't be able to hold back her feelings.

Though it would be tough, she couldn't let him see them

AUTHER'S NOTE

Hey guys! This is the auther of the two loves of course. Uhh people who are wondreing why the story is called The two loves Well like i said in the prologe(if you read it)

The story is about Star's old boyfriend coming from Tameran to take Star back but Robin wont let her leave. At first the story was ment to be only about Star and Robin

and the mystery man but as i kept on writing it, it also was a good name for the dilema between Raven, BB and Terra so thet is why it is called The two Loves. Ohh and Don't worry people who keep on asking about Cy's love life. It will spice up soon enough with a girl from one of the other episodes. The contest has changed. Anyone who gets the right answer to who is Cy's future girlfriend and sends it to me,will be able to be in the story. The other contest was too hard. No one got it right. No Raven's not gonna commit suicide for who guessed that. She is not that sad. Anyways so the new contest is to guess who Cy will be going out with in the future and the reward is the same. You get to make your very own character. i will tell more details later. Thanx!


	7. Dinner

Chapter 7: Dinner

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" A voice yelled from the movie.

'Remember Raven, just act like you don't see them.' Raven said to herself in her head. Robin, Starfire, BB and Terra were sitting five rows in front of Raven and Cyborg.

Nothing was going on between Terra and Beast Boy but Starfire and Robin were holding hands. Robin had trouble keeping a grip on Starfire's hand because every time something scary would happen, Star woul pratically jump out of her seat.

About a half an hour later, Beast Boy was holding hands with Terra. That made Raven want to throw a seat at Terra. Raven started thinking of doing it but then decided not to.

"Ohh Jake, i'm sorry i didn't listen to you about the minochondria getting inside the dead bodies and making them come alive. It just doesn't seem possible." A woman said

in the movie. She was talking to a man who obviously was Jake. Then Jake and the woman kissed. When BB saw the woman and Jake kiss, he turned his head to Terra. Then their heads got closer and closer until finally they kissed! Raven felt like she was gonna explode with anger. After a while, the movie ended. Raven tried to get up and leave before the others saw her but it was too late.

"Raven, Cy is that you guys?" Robin asked. Raven paused then slowly turned her head now able to see the rest of the titans.

"Hey guys. I didn't even see you through the whole movie." Cyborg told them.

"Ohh well did you guys like the movie?" Robin asked.

"Sure. It was alright." Cyborg said.

"Well we're about to go out to eat. Do you gys wanna come?" BB said.

"Sure." Cyborg said. Raven knew it probably wouldn't make a difference if she said anything so she decided to go. Plus she can throw something a Terra if her and Beast Boy got too close.

The titans felt like chinese so they went to a buffet called The hong chien Buffet that was walking distance from the movies.

Everybody had their food exept Raven. If she wasn't so busy looking at BB and Terra then she probably would. Terra started laughing then picked her fork up and tried to feed Beast boy. Raven couldn't stand it any longer. She walked up to their booth, faked tripped and let her plate fall onto Terra's lap.

"Ughh my dress!" Terra yelled loud enough so pratically the whole resturant could hear her."Look what you did!" She yelled at Raven.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Raven said even though she perfectly knew she meant to.

"Whatever! Beast Boy, can you take me home?" Terra asked BB.

"Uhh it's not my car though." Beast Boy told her.

'Duh' Raven thought to herself.

"How about we all leave. I feel a little sick and Starfire can't eat because of the movie." Robin said.

"But we all can't fit in the car." Cyborg said.

"How about Raven walks." Terra said. Looking satisfied.

"How about one of your rock soldiers takes you home?" Raven said looking angry.

"You can fly."Terra told her. "So you carry Cyborg while the rest of us ride in the car. Robin can drive again."

"Sounds like a plan." Cyborg said not noticing Raven and Terra were fighting.

"Okay then lets go."Robin said and in a few minutes, they were all on the road.

AUTHER'S NOTE

sORRY it took me so long to write this chapter. I was all caught up in school and having girlfriend troubles and i didn't have any time to write the chapter but i did it! Chapter 8 will be coming soon!

Also the contest winners which are HermioneRon 4ever and bellartix-voldielocks0o for anybody who doesn't know. You to need to make a profile of your very own character which you want to be in the story (they need to be made up). The one i like the most will be the contest winner and will have their character in my story. ASo hurry up. Thanx!


	8. Slade's new plans

Chapter 8: Slades new plans

When the titans got home, Terra quickly got out of the car, pulled Beast boy out of the car, and started yelling.

"Beast Boy, come with me to change!" Terra yelled.

"Umm, i'm kinda tired. Can I just go to sleep?" Beast Boy asked.

"No! Now lets go!" Terra screamed. She then started pulling on Beast Boy's arm.

"Hey!" Raven yelled and pulled Terra's arm away from Beast Boy's arm. "He said he didn't want to go!" Raven yelled.

"God ! You're such a bad boyfriend!" Terra yelled then ran up the stairs to her room.

"Beast boy, i'm sorry." Raven told him

"It's not your fault." Beast Boy said.

"She'll get over it." Robin said. "No lets sleep on it."

So they all went to sleep.

In the middle of the night , Raven was having a nightmare. She was on a cliff with Beast Boy.

"Ohh Beast Boy, I love you." Raven told him.

"Raven I lo-" Beast Boy said but was inturuppted by a big floating head. It was Terra's.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Terra laughed and a giant hand came up. She then flicked Raven off of the cliff.

"Ahh!" Raven screamed as she helplessly fell down the cliff.

Uhh!" Raven gasped as she quicklywoke up.

"It was just a dream" Raven told herself looking relieved.

All of the sudden, a piece of tape was wrapped around Raven's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Raven mumbled.

"Shut up!" The person who put the piece of tape over her mouth said. Raven couldn't see the persons face. The person was hiding their face in the dark.

"This will make you shut up!" The person yelled and sprayed somehting in Raven's face . Out of the shadows came the face of Slade!

"Mmmmm! Mmm." Raven screamed then stopped . She got light headed and fell asleep. She was unconsious.

In the morning, Beast Boy went to go see Terra to see if she was still mad.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK was the sound the door made when Beast Boy knocked on it.

"Terra, are you still mad? I'm sorry" He said. "Terra?" He said . The door opened to show no one was there. "Terra?"

He then went to go see Raven but she wasn't there either.

"Guys, Raven and Terra are gone!" Beast Boy told the titans as he ran down the stairs panicking.

"Perhaps they went for a walk together?" Starfire suggested.

"Are you kidding? Terra and Raven?" Beast Boy told her.

"Good point." Robin said.

"That is a little wierd. Both of them being gone." Cyborg told the rest of the team.

"Guys, there's been a robbery downtown!" Robin said.

"But what about Terra and Raven?" Beast boy asked.

"We'll just have to fight without them for now." Robin replied.

It took Cyborg about 6 minutes to get to the scene of the crime.

Once the titans got out of the car they could see who were the robbers. It was Slade and his army.

"Slade?!?" Robin said sounding surprised. The titans thought he died when Terra made the tunnel collapse a while ago.

"I've been waiting for you, Beast Boy." Slade told Beast Boy. Beast Boy got a cold feeling down his spine. He was used to Slade saying that to Robin.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ha ha ha. Army, attack!" Slade said as his army of robots went after the titans. In a few seconds, all the titans exept Beast Boy were busy fighting the robots. For some reason, they weren't attacking Beast Boy. Then when everyone was too busy to notice, Slade started running at Beast Boy. Beast Boy took the form of a cheetah and waited for Slade to get closer. Slade got a long pole out and blocked Beast Boy's attack.

"If you ever want to see them again, come with me." Slade told Beast Boy.

"What did you do to them!?!" Beast Boy asked as he took his normal human form again.

"You'll have to find out on your own." Slade told him.

"Take me to them." Beast Boy said.

"I knew you would say that." Slade said smiling in a terrible way. He then took a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button on it. It transpoted him and Beast Boy . Slade's army dissapeared as well.

"Huh?" Robin said looking confused trying to figure out what happened. "Beast Boy?" Robin said noticing Beast Boy was also gone.

Slade had taken Beast Boy to a dark building. Beast Boy could barley see in front of himself. He noticed a giant hole in the ground.

"Where are they?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just wait." Slade said and pushed another button that turned on celing lights which revealed a crane that was holding a rope. Terra and Raven were tied to the rope. They were unconsious.

"Let them go!" Beast boy yelled.

"And let my plans become ruined? No." Slade told him.

"Wake up Terra, wake up Raven!" Beasr Boy yelled then turned into an elephant and blew his trumpet. That made them wake up.

"Mmmmm!" Both Terra and Raven screamed. They couldn't say anything because they both had tape over their mouths.

"Don't worry, i'll get you guys down." Beast Boy told them. He noticed they looked tired which Slade probably did so they couldn't use their powers.

"You wont get away with this." Beast Boy said. "i'll save both of them."

"No. You can only save one." Slade said pushing another button on the remote that sent Raven and Terra falling.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled and went sprinting after them before they fell down the large hole. He barley grabbed both of their arms.

"Which one will you save? Your friend that likes you or you girlfriend?" Slade said. He was enjoying Beast Boy struggle. "I've done what I wanted. Goodbye." Slade said and ran off.

"Beast Boy, help!!" Terra screamed. Beasdt Boy notice their hands were slipping out of his grip. He had to make a decision.

"..................I'm......sorry ....Terra." Beast Boy said. Terra looked shocked.

"When you told me you loved me, you were lying." Terra told him. Tears were now going down her face."You stole my heart." Were her last words. Terra then let go of his arms. Raven could see tears going down Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy got his empty hand and grabbe Raven with it. He pulled her over the hole.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah...................................thank you." She said.

"Lets go home." Beast Boy said and got up then helped Raven up.

AUTHER'S NOTE

Well there you go. I know this chapter was probably the most sad one since someone died but i had to kill off Raven or Terra and i personally like Raven more. Plus i can't kill off a main character. anyways, i hoped you guys liked it and chapter 9 will be coming soon.


	9. The fight downtown

Chapter 9: The fight downtown

"Beast Boy! Raven!" Robin said in surprisment as Beast Boy and Raven walked into the door.

"Where have you guys been?" robin asked.

"With Slade." Beast Boy answered.

"Slade?!?" Robin said. "He's alive?!? what did he do? Where's Terra?" Robin asked.

"Yes Slade's alive but we can't say the same for Terra." Raven said.

"What?" Cyborg said.

"She's gone. And it's all my fault." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy told them what had happened.

"So she's really gone this time huh?" Cyborg said.

"She was a nice friend." Starfire said looking down.

"I'm tired." Beast Boy told them. "I'm gonna go to sleep." He then started walking up the stairs to his room.

"He's not over her." Robin said. "He needs time."

The next day started off with Beast Boy walking the living room depressed. He sat down on the couch without talking to anybody.

"Hey Beast Boy , wanna go train?" Robin asked trying to cheer him up.

"No ." He answered.

"Hey Beast Boy, wanna play so video games? You still owe me another round." Cyborog said.

"no" He answered.

"Beast Boy,would you like some pudding of sadness?" Starfire asked showing him the big bown of the gray pudding.

"No" he said.

All of the sudden, the Titans alarm went off.

Titans, lets go!" Robin said running to the door.

Starfire flyed as the rest of the team rode in the "T car".

They got to the scene of the crime finding Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo stealing from a bank.

"Stop right there. We've got you guys covered." Robin said.

"Oh look who it is. The snot eaters!" Gizmo yelled laughing with Mammoth.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled and the titanbs were off.

Cyborg went after Mammoth. He Jumped in front of him and tryed throwing a lower kick at him but Mammoth jumped in the air before it hit him. Mammoth then came back down and tryed to punch Cyborg. Cyborg dogded it but then was kicked iby Mammoth which sent him flying back. Beast Boy then dropped out of the sky and turned into a Gorilla. He tryed to charge Mammoth and succeded. Mammoth went flying back. Then Beast Boy was shot by one of Jinx's' purple wave attacks. Jinx then came down and kicked him which made Beast Boy fly back. Starfire then came along with Raven flying through the sky. Starfire shot a beam at Jinx from her hands but missed. Jinx shot one back at Star and Star was sent flying through the air. Raven then picked up a nearby car with hr tellekanises and threw it at Jinx . Jinx didn't dodge it. She was down.

Robin was busy fighting Gizmo. Robin jumped up in the air and tried to throw a side kick at the midget bet Gizmo already had his spider machine out. One of the mechanicle legs grabbed Robins leg and threw Robin into the air. Luckly Starfire caught him before he went falling to the ground.She then threw Robin back at Gizmo and Robin got a good kick at Gizmo. Gizmo's machine was down.

Mammoth came just on time and tackled Robin into a building. Starfire tried to give Mammoth a surpsie kick from behind but Mammoth grabbed her leg and threw her at the same building wall. They both were down. He then picked both of them up by the legs and threw them at Beast Boy who was coming in the form of a Yack. Beast Boy didn't hit him on time. The three titans went flying back.

Raven sent the same car she threw at Jinx at Mammoth. It hit him and got him down. Jinx then shot Raven in the back and sent her flying.

Only Cyborg and Jinx were consious exept Gizmo. They didn't notice but he was hiding behind a building watching them.

"You gonna hit me?" Jinx said

"...................." Cyborg was speechless.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Jinx said .

"Get out of here with your friends. I'm gonna wake up Mammoth. If he sees you guys, he'll want to attack." Jinx said. In a way she was helping him for some reason.

"Go!" She yelled.

Cyborg put his team in his car (He somehow got them to fit) and drove back home.

'Why did she help me?' He asked himself on the way driving back to the titans tower.

AUTHER'S NOTE

Hey guys. the person who wrote to me asking why i wrote a context about Star's old boyfriend troubles, i promis you the troubles will star in the next chapter.

and another reminder, for HermioneRon 4ever and bellartix-voldielocks0o , send me your profiles. You too have until October 24, 2004 for the profiles to be in.

If only one of you sends the profile before then and the other doesn't the one who sent me the profile will automatically be th winner.

Thank you and i'm planning to have at least 7 new chapters by Halloween.

P.S sorry this chapter was so short.


	10. The other boyfriend

Chapter 10:The _other_ boyfriend

"What? Where am I?" Robin asked .

"We're on our way home." Cyborg told him. they were in the car.

"What? What's going on?" Beast Boy asked waking up. He woke up Raven and Starfire.

"We're home." Cyborg said.

They all got out of the car droopy exept Cyborg.

"What happend to the fight?" Raven asked.

"We uh,... beat them. So I left. Tyhe cos got them and woke them up whil they were going into the cop car. They got their chance and ran.

"Uhh. Ohh well. The probably would have broken out of jail." Robin said walking into the titan tower.

Everyone sat around.

"Robin, would you like to go to the roof with me?" Starfire asked.

"Sure." He told her. They walked up to the roof.

Once they got onto the roof, Starfire put on a sad look.

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked. She then turned and huged Robin. Robin huged her back.

"I have a confession." She told him.

"Last night, I got a virtual messege from Tasmerasinia." She told heim. They weren't huging anymore.

"And?" Robin asked.

"And..................and..................and"Starfire repeated. She couldn't say whatever she was trying to say.

"And." She said again but was interrupped by a loud noise coming from the sky. Robin looked surprised but Starfire still had that sad look on her face as if she knew what was happening.

"What's going on?!?" Cyborg asked as him, Raven and Beast boy ran through the door.

"We heard a loud noise." Beast Boy said.

"So did we." Robin told them.

All of the sudden, through the clouds came a big ship. Everyone backed away and got ready to fight. But Starfire didn't.

The ship smoothly landed on th roof. The door opened and a bunch of smokecame out. (Just like the movies). Robin noticed itnitials on the side of the Ship. It was the itnitials of Tasmerainia.

"Hey Star, isn't thet-" Robin said but stopped as soon as he saw a man walk through the smoke. He had a little ramp he could walk down . He walked down the little ramp and stopped. He had the same style of clothes Starfire did.

"Hello, Arbatron." Starfire said.

"Starfire!" The man said in exitement and came up to Starfire then huged her. This made Robin mad.

"Who are you?" Robin asked in a rude way.

"Starfired turned to the titans and announced. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Arbatron, prince of Zalcamain, a city in Tasmerainia and my boyfriend."

Robins jaw drooped as did the other titans.

AUTHER'S NOTE

That was probably the shortest chapte i know but did i say Star's boyfriend troubles would start soon? yesand did they? yes. so everybody wins!!!!! I have changed my mind about something. The dead line for the character profiles are on the 17th. that give bellatrix-Vodielock0o three days to write their profile and send it to me. I already have HermoineRon forever's profile so HermoineRon forever, you'll probably win. So hurry up, bellatrix-Vodielock0o because you only have three days.

P.S I know this doesn't have anything to do with my story but for all the "The Ring" fans, they are making a "The Ring 2". It comes out Spring, 2005. If you don't believe me, look it up youself.

THANX!


	11. break

THANX!

My story The two loves will be taking a break. It is gonna kinda be like the show. It will start again in the end of November. I know my fans want more but i have another story it's new called Terra. I've been saying stuff about it for a week now. So please check that out. Thanx!


	12. th hold up

sorry for the hold people. my computer is being retarded and i can't write the story for a while. I will try to write soon.

from, The Auther of the two loves and Terra 


	13. The HUGE hold up and my promise to the f...

Sorry for the huge hold up guys (I probably lost a bunch of fans).

I promise I'll work my but off to get another chapter done for the two loves an Terra before a.k.a the writer of Terra and The two loves


	14. Explain

**Chapter 11: Explain**

"**Starfire, can I talk to you?" Robin asked and pulled her to the corner without even letting her answer.**

"**Star, what is going on?" He asked. "Who is this guy?!? What about us?!?"**

"**I am sorry Robin that I have not told you about this." Starfire said. " Arbatron went to war to fight for Tamaran. A few months after he left I got a message saying he died in battle. I was so unhappy. That is why I came to earth. I thought I would never have the feeling of love again. Then I met you."**

**Robin was confused and angry but at the same delighted that Starfire had said that. He had told her that he had loved her before but never had she told him back until just then.**

**Just when the moment was perfect for Starfire and Robin, Arbatron came over .**

"**Starfire, aren't you going to introduce me to your puny friends?" He said.**

"**Hey listen _bud_." Robin started. "Me and Starfire are more than-" but then Starfire covered his mouth before he spoke any more.**

"**Hello little, puny humans. I am prince and soon to be lord Arbatron." Arbatron said to Raven, BB, And Cyborg. "And I am pleased to meet you."**

"**I'm not a human." Raven said.**

"**Star, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.**

"**He is my boyfriend." Starfire said. "And we were planning to get married." **

"**Ohh great. Another wedding for Starfire." Raven said.**

"**Starfire what do you mean were? Arbatron said.**

"**Well arbatron, since the last time I have seen you, things have changed." Starfire explained.**

"**I don't WANT CHANGE!" Arbatron yelled.**

"**Please Arbatron don't yell" Starfire said.**

"**I came all the way from Tamaran to Earth and you tell me things have changed?" Arbatron yelled. "How am I supposed to get back? My spaceship is over heated!" **

"**The least we can do is let him stay until his spaceship cools down." Beast Boy said. "I mean he did come all the way from Tamaran. Remember when we went to Tamaran? That took forever!"**

"**He may stay for a few days, if that is alright with you, Robin" Starfire said.**

"**Hmmmm…" Robin murmed. "Fine. He'll stay in Terra's room all the way in the basement."**

"**Thank you." Arbatron said.**

**AUTHER'S NOTE**

**I promised another chapter before march and here it is! Enjoy. It's a little rusty but just let me get back to pace.**

**Chapter 12 coming soon!**


	15. coming back

I'm not sure if I have as many fans as I used to but, after a long period of time I am going to start re-writing Terra and The Two Loves.  
I hope everybody still reads it.

-Spam juice boy 


	16. The true face of Arbatron

Chapter 16: the true face of arbatron

'Who is this guy?  
Who does he think he is?  
Did he expect to take Starfire from me? No. He wont. I love her too much. I won't let her leave.  
I can't have her leave.'

All of the sudden, Robin heard a loud noise coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" He asked himself. " Probably Beast Boy with his midnight snacks."

'Acually i'm kinda hungry. I think I'll join him.'

As Robin went down the stairs, he heard a voice... a familiar voice.

"Wait a second... That kinda sounds like"  
Robin peeked around the corner. He saw Arbatron.He was holding some kind of device.

"Are you in?" a voice from the transmitter said.

'I knew that voice sounded familiar! Slade!'

"Yes master." Arbatron said to the transmitter.

"Good. Maybe now my plans to kill those titans will prevail." Slade said. "I'm sure it will be easy for you to kill the rest of them but the girl."

"I can't kill her. But I can kidnap her and take her back to Tamaran." Arbatron said.

'Gasp!' Robin thought. Robin tried to get closer.

"I want them exterminated by tommarrow." Slade said. "Then nothing will be in my way. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

"Yes master. I will exterminate them as soon as possible." Arbatron said.

"NO!" You WILL KILL THEM BY TOMMARROW!" Slade yelled.

"Mmmmm Arbatron, what are you doing?" Starfire asked. She looked tired.

"Ohh uhh just tring to get in contact with tamaran." He lied.

"Ohh. Very well. But I have to ask you something." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How did you find me?" Starfire asked.

"Your father told me.I love you so much. That's why I came looking for you. The only thing that kept me alive during the war was the thought that you were waithing for my somewhere." He said.

"But it's been a long time. I am with Robin now. When I heard that you died in war, I couldn't live anymore until I came to earth and met my friends. I know that this is my place so I am sorry but, I cannot go back with you.  
Arbatron looked shocked.

"No...no!...NO!" He yelled then ran out of the tower.  
Starfires eyes were closed. Tears were running down her face. She silenlty cried.  
Robin then standed up.

"Star." he said. She opened her eyes in looking surprised.

"Robin! What are you doing down here?" She asked wiping the tears away.

"Star, I heard some things about Arbatron. some bad things." Robin said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"He's working with Slade." Robin said."That's why he was down here. He said that he was going to exterminate the titans and then kidnap you. He's a bad man."

"I know. I heard him earlier today talking to Slade on a transmitter."Starfire said.  
"But I cannot kill him. I may not have as strong feelings for him as I did before but I still have feelings for him. I cannot kill him."

Robin understood why she couldn't kill him but he worked for Slade. If Starfire wouldn't kill him, the Robin would. Starfire went back to sleep but Robin decided to stay up for the rest of the night. Just to be safe.

AUTHORS NOTE Hey fans! This is the first chapter ever since I started to write again. I hope you guys like it! More chapters coming soon! Also new chapters to the story Terra will be coming very soon. 


	17. The Showdown at the tower

Chapter 17: untitled

The morning came and the sun beams from the window revealed how tired Robin looked. He had stayed up the whole night making sure that there were no suprise attacks from Slade. Just when he has about to go to sleep, the huge doors to the titans tower flew open. The explosion sent Robin flying at a wall. The rest of the titans came running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

figures were coming out of the smoke. the figures beacme clearer to show there was five figures altogether. three in the front and two in the back. One of the figures in the back was floating on some sort of platform. The three figures came clear to show the three hive students, Mammtoh, Jinx and Gizmo. They were all smiling. Then the two figures in the back became clear. It was Arbatron and...Terra! She was floating on a rock.

"Good to see you again Titans."Terra said smiling.

"Terra?" Beast boy said for everybody. "You're alive!"

"What's it to you?" She said. "It's not like you care about me remember? You chose her over me! Well you're gonna pay for it. This time i'm gonna make sure I exterminate the titans once and for all!  
ATTACK!" She yelled.

Instantly, the titans got into action. Cyborg took on Gizmo, Starfire took on Jinx,Robin and BB took on Mammoth and Arbatron which was extremly hard considering their head came to their stomachs. Raven took on Terra.

C'mon girl, Bring it!" Jinx said to Starfire.

"H'yah!" Starfire yeled shooting green bolts at Jinx. Jinx dosged them all doing backflips.

"Hah!" Jinx yelled as she shot Starfire with a purple beam. In one shot it hit her.

"Ahh!" Starfire yelled and hit the ground. She hurried and got up. Jinx and her were about one foot away from eachother.

Starfire jumped up into the air and kick Jinx which sent her flying at a wall. She was unconsious.

Robin and Beast boy weren't having as much luck as starfire did.

"Yah!" Mammoth yelled as he punched beast boy in the face. Beast boy was sent towards Robin. They were both knocked down. They quickly got back up.Mammoth was coming right back for another hit but before he got to BB, Starfire shot a beam, sending him flying through the air.

"Thanks!" Beast boy yelled.  
Raven and Terra kept on circling each other.

"Bring it Raven!"Terra said. "I knew you were weak! No wonder Beast Boy doesn't like you!"

"Shut up." Raven said trying to throw a chair at Terra with her telekinesis. Terra dodged it by floating away on a rock.

"What's wrong Raven? Getting to your head?" Terra said, tempting Raven.

"I said Shut Up!" Raven yelled.

"Shut up!" Terra said mimicking Raven.

"Urrgh! I'll kill you onced and for all!"Raven yelled. Raven got out of control. Her eyes grew red. black light came from her cloak. Raven grew huge.

"He he." Terra laughed. She wanted Raven to snap. All of the sudden a tentacle from Raven's cloak grabbed her foot. "Uhh? Get off of me!" Terra yelled trying to shake it off. The tentacle pulled Terra off the rock. She hit the ground hard. She was then dragged closer to Raven

"Ahh! Let go!" Terra yelled. "Beast Boy!" She yelled hoping he would help.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said looking. He was too distracted to notice Mammoth charging at him which sent him to the wall.

"Who's laughing now, Terra?" Raven said looking down at the terrified Terra. The tentacle pulled Terra all the way in.

"AHHHH!" Terra screamed. She was gone.

AUTHORS NOTE I don't care who doesn't like my authors notes, im doin them anyway!  
Chapter 16, wow what a surprise. Terra's alive!  
I'm gonna start writing Terra:The story again when I finish a few chapters of this story. I'm gonna start again with the 'You choose a new character!' thing again. unless the person who won last time writes me back again. I'm sorry person but I can't remember your character. anyways, if anybody has an idea for the character thing, send it to me at That is my current email.  
Thanks!  
-spam juce boy Any ways, whoever has an idea for a character 


End file.
